


Here for you

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: Henry would finally be back home today and you had big plans for tonight, if your body hadn’t decided to cancel your plans for you.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606570
Kudos: 29





	Here for you

As soon as you woke up this morning you could tell that it would be one of those days. It felt like your insides were rearranging themselves, your back hurting like someone stabbed you with a knife. 

You had hoped that your body would give you at least today, but apparently it had other plans. Slowly crawling out of bed you were met with Kal staring at you, whining when he saw your face masked with pain. 

“Come on. I’ll let you out. Gotta get some breakfast into me before I can take some painkillers.” You patted his head, walking towards the kitchen.

Thankfully you had cleaned the house yesterday, intending to pamper yourself the whole day before Henry got home. You hadn’t seen each other in almost two month and you couldn’t wait for him to be home. Taking a hot bath after you had some breakfast and your painkillers you sighed as you felt your muscles relax. There went your night of steamy hot sex with your insanely hot boyfriend. As if he could hear your thought you got a text from him, informing you that he just boarded the plane. 

He would be home in a good 8 hours then. Which meant you had six hours until you had to prepare dinner. Getting out of the tub you put one of his sweatshirts on, you grabbed your heating pad and got downstairs to watch some tv. 

You were almost finished with dinner when you heard the Front Door open, Kals paws running down the hallway, barking excited. Smiling you set the pan down turning around just when Henry came through the door, a single rose in his hand. 

“Did you steal that one from my roses outside?” You asked grinning.

“No…?” He pursed his lips, his eyes looking everywhere but to you. You walked towards him, taking the rose he had clearly ripped from yours outside out of his hands and hugged him close, inhaling his scent. 

“You’re Home.” You sighed smiling against his chest, as his arms closed around you. Kissing your hair he hummed.

“Finally. It smells delicious in here…” He sighed. 

“I made your favorite… ah…” you hissed, holding on to him as you felt your lower belly cramp. 

“What’s wrong?” Henry asked concerned, his hands on you upper arms pulling you away so he could look at you.

“Just Endo cramps. Been having them all day…” You breathed deeply through your nose. 

“And you made dinner? Love, you should rest if you’re unwell.” He said, his warm hand cupping your cheek.

“But…” You began to be interrupted by him, his head shaking.

“No buts. I know how much you suffer when you’re on your period.” He kissed you softly.

“Let me take care of you.” He smiled. 

“Henry you have been on the road for the entire day. You need to relax…” He looked at you, his eyes full of concern and love leaving no room for any argument. Reaching up to feel his skin, you sighed. 

“Fine.” 

Henry handed you your heating pad as soon as you sat down on the couch, plugging it in.

“Did you take your medication?” He asked.

“Yeah. Need to take another one after dinner. Which is almost finished by the way.” You smiled. He reached for your favorite blanket, tucking you in. 

“Tea?” He asked. 

“No. Just… hold me for a bit?” You asked shyly. Smiling softly he shrugged his jacket and his shoes off, his arm pulling you against his chest as he sat down next to you. 

“You know we could have ordered something in.” He whispered, his lips against your temple. You sighed relaxed, his body your personal heating pad.

“I wanted to surprise you. And I am craving a good steak.” You smiled. 

“And that’s why I love you.” He chuckled. 

“I know that It will not be getting worse the next days so I wanted to do at least something for you.” You sighed. 

“It’s been a while since you had them this bad.”

“Yeah.” You sighed. “Since I got off the pill.” 

“I’m so sorry you have to go through this.” Henry whispered. You pulled back a little to look up at him.

“It will be worth it at the end, Honey. I had my doctors appointment last week and it looks good.”

“Yeah?” He smiled.

“Maybe we can try… working on getting me pregnant next week…” You grinned, groaning when another cramp shook your body. You weren’t even scared of pressing a child out of your body. There was no way it would hurt more than these cramps.

“Okay. I’m gonna fetch you some tea and then quickly head into the shower to wash the airplane smell from me. And then we’re going to have dinner.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Both of you had decided that it would be more comfortable to spend the rest of the evening in bed. Henry had finished cooking dinner while you sat in bed, watching tv. Kal was beside you, only allowed in bed because you hadn’t the strength to put new covers on today. And he always slept with you in bed when Henry wasn’t home. 

“Kal, off.” Henry said as he got into the bedroom carrying a tray with two plates. 

“This smells delicious.” You hummed.

“You cooked it, it has to be.” He winked.

“Ugh charmer.” You rolled your eyes. 

“Continue like that and i will eat the Dessert by myself.” He threatened playfully as he got into bed next to you, handing you your plate. 

“And I was thinking of having a child with you…” You sighed. 

“3 children.” He corrected.

“3?” You asked.

“2 girls and a boy.” He smiled.

“We are going to need a bigger house.” You chuckled, beginning to eat. 

“I know.” He said. “How is the pain?”

“Manageable. The heating pad does wonders.” You smiled. 

“I should buy another one just in case this one breaks.” He mused.

“I never even thought about that.” 

“That is what you have me for.” Henry grinned, moaning when he took another bite of your food.

“Come on, it’s not that good.” You laughed.

“Do you have any idea how much I missed your cooking the last months? I’ve been living off salad and chicken.”

“Oh my poor baby.” You leaned over to him to touch his cheek, his lips pouting at you.

“I’m gonna make all your favorites now that you’re home.” You promised, your thumb caressing his cheek.

“Fist you get better. And I’m gonna cook for you.” He kissed your thumb, smiling at you. 

After eating your dinner and Henry surprising you with your favorite chocolate cake he had brought from your favorite bakery in the states you lay in bed, with him spooning you from behind, his big hands holding the heating pad to your stomach. 

He had made you take two of the painkillers, which you wanted to refuse, knowing fully well they would knock you out for at least 10 hours. 

“Thank you for taking care of me.” You whispered.

“I love you.” He whispered against your ear, kissing your neck before you both fell asleep.


End file.
